The Vampire Diaries: ELena's a Vampire
by amandaLH
Summary: This takes off where Season 3 left off.It is how I want/imagine the show to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Elena Gilbert looked around herself. The last thing she remembered was Matt driving off of the Wickery Bridge. Then Stefan was there trying to save her instead of Matt. She couldn't allow him to do that though. Nobody else was going to die because of her. Stefan knew this too and he knew that if saved Elena first, she would never forgive him. As Elena's lungs filled with water, Stefan dragged Matt to safety. It was like she was experiencing a case of déjà vu.

A couple years ago, her parents had come to pick her up from a party, and on the way home, they drove off of the same bridge. Stefan saved her then but it had been too late for her parents. Unlike the last time, nobody else was going to die. She would be the one to die.

Stefan would be back any second, she kept telling herself. She tried to hold on as long as she could. The water was so dark and cold. Her lungs burned so much. Images of Stefan flowed through her mind. Sweet, loving, protective Stefan. She still wondered if she'd made the right choice in choosing him.

Of course she had, she told herself. She must be delusional from the lack of oxygen. Damon had hurt her too many times. He didn't care about her nearly as much as Stefan. Then an image of Damon came across her mind. Him looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. So much compassion filled them. So much longing. Damon had always had to sit by and watch as the woman he loved, loved another man. No matter how much he loved her, in the end he never won.

Then in the dark water, a figure floated towards her. It was blindingly bright and glowing. She thought it had to be Stefan but as the figure got closer she realized it wasn't Stefan. It was her mother. That was impossible though, her mother was dead. Elena had watched as they lowered her body into the ground. However, there was no mistaking it. It was her mother.

Her mom looked at her sadly and caringly. She waved for Elena to come to her. Elena couldn't get out of the car though, she had to wait for Stefan. Then a voice whispered in her ear. "I love you, Elena." It was her mother's voice. The voice she had longed for, for so long after the accident. She tried to get herself free and swim towards her mother but she couldn't . Then her mother vanished and so did everything else.

When she woke up, she was confused. She was in her house. The same house she'd lived in her whole life. She was laying on her comfortable bed. There were the pictures of her and her friends on her desk top, the drawling of a horse she'd got from yard sale years ago, above her bed, and her cheval mirror by the door.

Had she not died in Matt's truck? Had Stefan saved her? She didn't know but something felt off. When she woke up she had this weird vibe.

If she was alive, there was probably a ton of her friends downstairs. She couldn't wait to see if Matt was okay and to see how Caroline was holding up after Tyler dying. In the mirror, she checked to see if she looked okay. She smoothed down her hair and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

When she walked outside her bedroom she covered her nose from the rotting smell that greeted her. She walked toward the staircase, but before she got there she saw a person sitting on the top step. It was her biological father, John Gilbert.

She ran up to him and covered her mouth. He was dead. Of course, she knew he was dead. He died a while ago but it was shocking to see him again. Also, it was strange. The only person she knew saw dead people was Jeremy. That was because Bonnie had brought him back when he had died.

Then a horrible though occurred to her. She did die that night but Bonnie had brought her back. Bonnie shouldn't have used that kind of power for her. Elena would rather be dead than have had Bonnie done that for her.

But, no. When Jeremy saw dead people they seemed to be alive. Not dead. This was driving her crazy. She had to know what was going on.

When she stepped over John's body to get to the stairs, she cringed. No matter how bad of a father he had been, he was still her father and he had loved her. She walked down the rest of the stairs, but there was another body. This one was slumped against the front door. She swallowed hard and walked closer to this one. It was her aunt, Jenna. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She leaned against the wall so she wouldn't fall down.

When her parents had died, Jenna had taken care of them. Unfortunately, she had gotten caught up, innocently, in Klaus's heinous plan to free himself of the moon curse and access his wolf side. Klaus had turned her into a vampire and then used her as a sacrifice.

Elena looked away from the body. She couldn't stand to look at her aunt's dead body. In the living room, things weren't much better. There was another body laying on the floor and another one laying on the couch. The one on the floor was Rose, a vampire who was killed by a werewolf bite. On the couch was Bonnie's grandmother. She had died after performing a very difficult spell. The spell had took all she had in her.

Elena couldn't take it. This had to be some sort of nightmare. She ran out of the living room into the kitchen. Once in the doorway, she leaned her head against the wall and let out a sob. All these people she had been close with. They were all dead though. Why were they in her house? It was like someone was playing a really bad prank and any minute they would jump out and yell, " GOTCHA!"

After a minute, she decided she needed something to drink to clear her head. She started over to the sink but stopped immediately. This room was the worst one yet. There were four bodies in this one. All dead. She crumbled to the floor.

In this room were, her mother, father, biological mother, Isobel, and Alaric, her guardian after Jenna died. She tried to peel her eyes away from all of them but she couldn't. Never, did she want any of these people to die. It was because of her that they were all in this situation. Maybe this was her hell? Maybe for the rest of eternity, she will have to sit here and be tortured by the site of all of her dead loved ones?

She laid her head on her knees and rocked back and forth. She would do anything to be away from here. Again, she thought of how each of these people had died. It made her cry even harder.

A creak in the floorboards, made her snap her head up. There was the sound of foot steps behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around.

Coming from the living room was a group of four people. The all walked rather slowly and seemed to be focused on only one thing. Elena. The four people were, John, Jenna, Rose and, Bonnie's grandmother. She quickly backed away from them, keeping her eyes fixed on them. It was extremely creepy and frightening. Elena could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't understand what was happening.

She continued to back up until she bumped into something soft behind her. She abruptly turned around and shrieked at what she saw. Behind her, the four dead bodies in the kitchen had formed a semi circle around her. They too were staring intently at Elena and just Elena.

She felt a chilling cold breath on the back of her neck. She spun back around only to come face to face with the dead Rose. Elena gasped in fear. She did a full circle around herself looking for a way out. There wasn't one. They had her trapped. She looked from each face of her dead friends and family. Why were they doing this to her? She had never meant for them to die. A soft, unnerving, whispery voice made her freeze. "You killed us." The voice had come from Isobel.

"I-I'm sorry," Elena said in a quiet, desperate voice. It was true. She had killed them. All of them were dead trying to help and protect her. If she hadn't let all of these people get involved with her trouble, they would all be alive. It was her fault they were dead.

All of the dead people started to chant, " You killed us. You killed us. You killed us." Tears started to pour down Elena's face again. They all hated her. All of these people she loved and missed so much, hated her.

" Please, please, please," she kept pleading over and over again. They just kept chanting," You killed us." Slowly, they started to walk closer to her. They were now merely inches away from her. Still, they didn't stop their accusatory chants. The rotting smell nearly made her hurl when they were so close.

" Please. I'm sorry," she repeated. Either they didn't hear what she said or they didn't care. Then they all reached out at her and started grabbing her viciously. They dug their nails into her arms, scratched at her face, pulled at her hair, and reached for her neck. Now she was bleeding all over the place and she was pulled to the floor. She was screaming so much that her voice became hoarse. Her face was dripping with tears. Their faces were all a blur because she was crying so hard.

One of the people finally got a grip around her neck and started strangling her. She tried to catch her breath but this person had such a strong grip on her neck. Her arms and legs were being held down by the others.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. Her body fell limp and she could see the black spots beginning to cloud her vision. Then, oddly, the dead people let go of her. No longer, was she unable to breathe, or unable to move her arms and legs.

She gasped for breath. Her throat wasn't sore; she wasn't bleeding anymore. It was like nothing ever happened. Then the dead bodies faded away. Her house faded away. She was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 **

Now she was surrounded by plain white walls. There was a single window covered by very ugly curtains. She was dripping wet, head to toe. She was extremely hungry. Someone was holding her hand, gently. She looked over at the person holding it and knew she was alright. It was Stefan. All of it was a dream. There were no dead people trying to kill her. She felt so relieved.

He was staring at his hands with a sad, grim, and regretful look. There were tears in his eyes. Something was terribly wrong. She was about to ask him where she was and what was wrong but was interrupted.

Damon barged through the door followed by Meredith. His expression was much like Stefan's except for the regret part. It was weird because Elena had never seen Damon like this. He looked in pain and he looked angry. Damon looked very dangerous. When he saw Elena though his features softened a bit. They looked each other in the eyes for a long second. Elena remembered how she had told him she had chosen Stefan and maybe things would've been different if her and Damon had met first. He was most definitely in pain from her decision. She had made up her mind and it wasn't him. He shouldn't care if she was alive or not. Elena would've expected him to leave town and do some very stupid and reckless things. She expected him to shut his humanity side off and pretend he didn't care. But, Damon didn't do any of that because here he was looking at her so worriedly. His face showing how much he still cared for her.

"Elena..," he said softly. He walked over to the side of her that Stefan wasn't on. With his hand, he brushed her hair away from her face. His touch was so soft and so gentle. It was like she was a newborn baby that was so tiny and fragile that he was afraid of hurting. Then a memory popped up in her mind.

It was sophomore year and she was at the bonfire that Bonnie and Matt had practically drug her to. She had just asked her parents to come pick her up because she had just gotten into a fight with Matt. To get cell service, she had walked out to the road.

"Catherine." She looked up from her phone startled. She hadn't noticed someone else was out here. There was a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes standing in front of her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket. The guy looked so happy to see her but he had called her Catherine.

" Um…no." She looked around her, wondering if he was talking to someone else. There was nobody else around though. "I'm Elena," she said confused. He looked confused too and disappointed.

" Oh…you just look…I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone I used to know. My name's Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but that's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

He shrugged. "You're one to talk," he said with a smile. "You're out here all by yourself."

" It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

He smiled and nodded like he knew this.

After a moment's pause she blurted out, " I got into a fight with my boyfriend," It wouldn't hurt to tell him. She would probably never see him again and she needed something to do until her parents got there.

" About what? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

She breathed in heavily. " Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out."

He looked at her curiously. " You don't want it?"

" I don't know what I want," she shrugged honestly.

" Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." He said this as if it was obvious.

" What a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She shot him a flirtatious look.

He chuckled and looked away into the distance. "Let's just say I've been around for a long time. I've learned a few things." She studied him for a brief second. She wondered if he had ever gotten his heart broken before.

" So Damon? What is it that I want?" He stepped closer to her to where they were only a few inches apart. Her heart started beating fast.

" You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, and even a little danger." For a few seconds she forgot how to breathe. All she could do was look into his eyes and digest what he had just said. All the things he had said felt true.

" So what is it that you want?" He thought about this but then there was a car honk. She turned around to look. It was her parents.

" It's time for me to go." When she turned back around to say goodbye to him, he was standing even closer to her. The inches between them had disappeared. He looked her straight in the eyes and she couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw. His pupils changed size and got smaller.

" I want you to get everything you're looking for. But, right now I want you to forget that this ever happened." Elena looked up at him with both wonder and amazement. She didn't want to forget about this guy she just met. She couldn't. He looked like he felt the same way too. His face filled with sadness after he said this. Then she closed her eyes.

Elena looked around her. She forgot how long she'd been standing there. It was like she had fallen into some kind of a trance. A car honked behind her. She turned around and there were her parents waiting to take her home.

Back in the room with Damon, Stefan, and Meredith, she gasped. She looked up into Damon's face. She looked at his beautiful eyes. The same eyes that had made her forget how she had first met him, how she had felt that night.

"Damon…" He looked back at her concerned. She shook her head and looked at Stefan. How could he compel her to forget that night? How could he make her forget her feelings for him? She was back exactly where she started. Damon or Stefan?

Damon seemed to realize at that moment that she remembered also. He lifted is hand away from Elena and stepped away from her bed. Stefan never once looked up from his hands the whole time, not even when she squeezed his hand hard. Strangely it felt like she was crushing his hand.

Elena looked away from Stefan and up at Meredith who was still in the room watching all of them like science experiments. There was a scent that filled the room. It was coming straight from Meredith. The scent smelled delicious and appetizing. Elena felt something sharp poke through in her gums. She felt herself getting up from the operation table she was laying on and walk towards Meredith. Meredith looked back at her frightened. She looked up at Damon and started to back towards the door. Meredith put her hand on the knob and Elena lunged at her.

She didn't get very far though, because Damon had grabbed her and flung her against the wall. Taking her eye off Meredith, Elena focused in on Damon. This time she lunged at him. However, he had, easily, moved out of her way. Meredith had already fled the room. Stefan, was still staring at his hands, seeming not to notice. While she was looking at Stefan, Damon took his opportunity, He tackled her to the ground and held her hands behind her back.

Jerking her around like crazy, Damon got her out the door and eventually out of the hospital they were in. She tried to get free but he was had a pretty good hold on her. Once they were outside, he held her arms for a little while longer until he assumed she had calmed down. When he did, she walked up to the hospital's brick wall and leaned against it, her head to the sky. It was pitch black outside. The moon took the form of a crescent that night. A sorrowful feeling overcame her. This was the last thing she wanted to happen to her. She didn't want this. She never wanted to live forever as a monster, killing people.

"I'm a…a vampire," she said quietly. She looked at Damon. He was watching her come to this realization. He didn't look at her pityingly like she thought he might; he just looked at her like he knew how she felt, like he knew what she was going through. And, he did. Damon hadn't wanted to be a vampire either. He had wanted to let himself die instead. When he was going through the transition, before he could let himself die, Stefan had coaxed him into feeding. Unlike them though, she wasn't going to complete the transition. She wasn't going to become this monster. Elena would rather die.

Then Damon told her how she had this had happened. He told her how, earlier that day, when she was in the hospital, Meredith had given her vampire blood to help her. The blood was still in her system when she died.

"I won't complete the transition. I can't," she announced. He just looked down at the ground. Elena thought again of the memory she had remembered. When she told Damon about not choosing him, she had told him things might have been different if they had met first. At the time she hadn't known. She hadn't known that they had met first.

"I remember, Damon." He looked up at her. "Why did you make me forget? Things might've been different." He just shook his head.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then he said, "Nothing would've been different, Elena. You love Stefan."

"But I love you too!" Again he shook his head.

"You already made your choice and I understand that it will always be him. I don't even know why I came here…"

"Yes you do." They just stared at each other, nobody saying anything.

"Whatever choice you choose to make about the transition, Stefan can help you." These next words seemed like the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "Goodbye, Elena."

Then he was gone. She knew she would lose him once she chose Stefan. Actually, Elena hadn't planned on seeing him ever again.

The hospital door opened and Stefan walked out. He was staring down at the ground. Stefan probably felt terrible for what happened to her.

"Stefan!" He looked up at her, sadly. She walked over to stand in front of him. "Stefan, this isn't your fault."

The only thing he said was, "I'm so sorry Elena." Then he just kept walking. It seemed as if he was dead. Elena felt the tears begin to fall again. She had to go home. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and forget everything that was happening. Maybe she would wakeup and find out that all of this was a bad nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When she walked through the door, she walked straight to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and tried not to think of how she was going to die soon. All she wished was that Stefan was here and he would stay with her.

Somebody walked through the door. She hoped it was Stefan. Surely he wanted to spend every second he could with her before she died. It wasn't Stefan though, it was Jeremy. He looked at her like everyone else had obviously having heard the news. It had to be hard on him because she was all he had left.

"Elena." She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jeremy." He pulled away from her, when she said this. He shook his head.

"Elena, you can't."

"Jeremy, I have to. I don't want this."

"You're all I have left! I can't lose you too."

"You won't be alone! You'll have Bonnie and Matt and Caroline," Elena tried to reason.

"But I won't have you." Then he left and walked into the kitchen. Elena followed after him. When she got into the kitchen, Jeremy laid something on the counter. It was his vervain watch. She looked back at him curiously. Just as she was about to ask him what was going on, he pulled something from behind his back. It was a butcher knife.

He lifted the knife to his arm and said, "I'm sorry Elena, but I can't let you die."

"Jeremy, NOOO!" She tried to run at him and grab the knife from his hand but she her legs wouldn't move. She just stood there like a garden gnome.

Jeremy slid the blade down the underside of his arm. Blood started gushing from the opening. Elena felt sharp k-9s emerge from her gums. She became mesmerized by the blood. Her wanting for it was unbearable. Jeremy was wearing his ring, that allowed him to cheat death, he would be alright, she thought.

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She ran forward and pressed her mouth to his arm. The blood entered her mouth and she couldn't remember why she hadn't wanted to do this. Then she bit down and sucked the blood from his body. He winced a little at first but after a minute he started to get pretty used to it.

"Elena! NO!" Someone came up behind her and yanked her away from Jeremy. He shoved her to the wall hard. She shoved back at whoever it was, trying to get back at Jeremy. However, the intruder kept her down, firmly. Elena looked up at his face. It was Damon. He looked so worried and fierce. His hair had fallen into his eyes.

She looked down at Jeremy. He had crumpled to the floor. Blood was spilling onto the wood floors. She wasn't interested in that anymore, though. The only thing she was focused on was how Jeremy was laying there on the floor, dying, because of her. She tried to go to him, but Damon wouldn't let her. Instead, he dragged her to the front door. He let her go once they were outside.

"No, no, no, no," she moaned. Damon pressed his palms to the sides of her face.

"Elena, he'll be alright. He's going to be fine." She shook her head. Jeremy had done this purposely, knowing she couldn't resist. He wanted this to happen and now he was laying on the kitchen floor, bleeding to death.

"You have to call an ambulance," she exclaimed. He nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Once he was done, he turned back to her and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I thought you left for good," she said. He looked into her face for a long time. For a minute she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Don't you remember what I told you after what happened with Stefan? I promised you I would never leave you again."

"But I chose Stefan…I thought…"

"I'll always be here for you, Elena. No matter who you choose." She heard the sirens of the ambulance, in the distance. Her heart was beating so fast, not only from what had happened with Jeremy but because of Damon. After she choose Stefan, she thought everything would be easy. She had thought, at the time, that she had made the right decision. Stefan had been there when she had needed somebody but so had Damon.

When Stefan had left her to help Klaus and shut his humanity off, Damon had been there. He had helped her bring Stefan back; he had kept her and everyone else alive. Damon had been there and made her realize things about herself she never knew. He made her feel things that she needed to feel. With Stefan, she was always able to choose and have her way, but with Damon, he challenges her and sometimes things don't happen the way she wants them.

The ambulance pulled up in front of her house, breaking her away from her thoughts. A few guys stepped out and ran up to her and Damon. Damon broke away from her and told the guys to follow him inside to Jeremy. He told her to stay outside until he came back out.

While they were inside, Elena thought of the dream that she had before waking up in the hospital. If Jeremy died, he would be another body inside that house trying to kill her. An image of Jeremy laying on the floor, with blood spilling everywhere, flashed through her mind. She couldn't be here when they came out with him. If they told her he was dead, she would never forgive herself. She didn't even know if she could forgive herself the way it was. There was only one thing she could do. Leave.


End file.
